Observant
by StrifeDaethWingedAngel
Summary: Just a quick one shot that I wrote in no time at all. Implies a lot of things, but doesn't really go into detail. Next gen. Albus/Scorpius Not my usual, but I think it's all right all the same. Written for Valentine's Day.


**A/N**: Okay, so this is just a random oneshot type thing I started writing about... I dunno. A half an hour ago? It wasn't meant to be all that long, which is good, I guess. I'm okay with it being short. However, if Albus/Scorpius isn't your cup of tea (or you don't like my writing style - I don't blame you) I wouldn't suggest you reading this. Otherwise. Go right ahead.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. I swear. 3

**Observant**

Albus always seemed to notice a little more than he should. It was a special talent he'd had since he was younger, the only one he _seemed_ to have at all. That's why, when Malfoy began disappearing with his father, it was Al who noticed. Not Scorpius, who was hosting the party and desperately searching for the man of the hour. Not his mother, who seemed too distracted by Dean Thomas to really notice anything else (another thing he wished he didn't notice). Not James, who had been talking to their father only moments before the two walked out together. And certainly not Astoria, who wasn't even in the country any more. It was also Al who noticed when they stopped getting too close to each other and avoided being alone at all costs. To his dismay, it wasn't that hard to notice when Malfoy shifted his attention onto the middle Potter child. Well, at least he didn't seem to think so. No one else seemed bothered by the fact that the older blonde kept glancing at Albus when he thought no one was looking.

When Malfoy pulled him aside one day, into an empty room no one would follow them into, Albus wasn't all that surprised. What did surprise him were the events that unfolded after that. He'd never kissed another man before, though when he began comparing Draco to Scorpius he realized he'd been leaning that way for a long time. At some point in the middle it registered that he was only his father's replacement (clearly the oldest Potter male didn't want to ruin his marriage as Malfoy had done to his own). For some reason, as a starting place, it was okay. It didn't matter that he was only sixteen years old and didn't really understand that it was wrong. Or he did, but for some reason it didn't matter.

When Scorpius didn't speak to him for the rest of the night, however, it did matter.

The next time it happened Albus was heading for the train, going back to school after the Christmas holidays. Of course, a public restroom was not where Albus imagined having sex for the first time. He fought this time, thinking about what Scorpius' reaction would be and not wanting to deal with that for the rest of the year. But when Malfoy began begging, he couldn't hold up. It didn't get as far as he feared it would (which was a good thing), but it carried on long enough for Scorpius to come looking for him.

They didn't speak for two weeks.

Valentine's day rolled around, and Scorpius joked about Albus getting a card from his father. Albus, and the Slytherins sitting around them, didn't find it very amusing. Of course, neither did Scorpius, but Albus recognized it as a threat. He wasn't to go anywhere near Malfoy Sr. ever again, and that was okay with him. Really, he didn't want to be his father for someone who was much older than himself. He didn't want to be his father for anyone. That was the statement he'd been trying to make all throughout school. For the first time Albus was thankful he saw things other people didn't, because he would've missed the message Scorpius had been trying to send these past couple of months.

It also came in handy when trying to memorize every inch of Scorpius' body.

**End note**: Previously this story was in here twice due to... An error I wasn't aware of (when I saved the document the lj-cut was definitely _not there_), so thanks to Sozzney for pointing that out. Sorry to everyone who had to sit through that twice. D;


End file.
